Lancaster County, Nebraska
Lancaster County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nebraska. As of 2010, the population was 285,407.http://www.omaha.com/article/20110301/NEWS01/110309991/0 Its county seat is Lincoln , which is also the capital of Nebraska. The county was created in 1859, and the county seat was the village of Lancaster. Lancaster was renamed Lincoln after President Abraham Lincoln and became the state capital in 1867. Lancaster County is part of the Lincoln, Nebraska Metropolitan Statistical Area. In the Nebraska license plate system, Lancaster County was represented by the prefix 2 (it had the second-largest number of vehicles registered in the county when the license plate system was established in 1922). In 2002, the state discontinued the 1922 system in Lancaster, Douglas and Sarpy counties. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.92%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 80 * Interstate 180 * U.S. Highway 6 * U.S. Highway 34 * U.S. Highway 77 * Nebraska Highway 2 * Nebraska Highway 33 * Nebraska Highway 43 * Nebraska Highway 79 Adjacent counties * Saunders County, Nebraska - (north) * Cass County, Nebraska - (northeast) * Otoe County, Nebraska - (southeast) * Johnson County, Nebraska - (southeast point) * Gage County, Nebraska - (south) * Saline County, Nebraska - (southwest) * Seward County, Nebraska - (northwest) * Butler County, Nebraska - (northwest corner) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 250,291 people, 99,187 households, and 60,702 families residing in the county. The population density was 298 people per square mile (115/km²). There were 104,217 housing units at an average density of 124 per square mile (48/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.07% White, 2.82% Black or African American, 0.64% Native American, 2.86% Asian American, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 1.69% from other races, and 1.87% from two or more races. 3.37% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 39.1% were of German, 7.9% English and 7.8% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 99,187 households out of which 30.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.80% were married couples living together, 9.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.80% were non-families. 29.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 23.50% under the age of 18, 15.40% from 18 to 24, 30.40% from 25 to 44, 20.30% from 45 to 64, and 10.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 99.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,850, and the median income for a family was $53,676. Males had a median income of $34,720 versus $25,614 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,265. About 5.50% of families and 9.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.90% of those under age 18 and 6.10% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Hickman *Lincoln *Waverly Villages *Bennet *Davey *Denton *Firth *Hallam *Malcolm *Panama *Raymond *Roca *Sprague Other places *Agnew *Cheney *Emerald *Holland *Kramer *Martell *Prairie Home *Princeton *Rokeby *Walton Census divisions Lancaster County is divided into the following census divisions, called precincts, except for the City of Lincoln. *Buda *Centerville *Denton *Elk *Grant *Highland *Lancaster *City of Lincoln *Lincoln *Little Salt *Middle Creek *Mill *Nemaha *North Bluff *Oak *Olive Branch *Panama *Rock Creek *Saltillo *South Pass *Stevens Creek *Stockton *Waverly *West Oak *Yankee Hill See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lancaster County, Nebraska Notable native * Leon Riley (1906–1970), American minor league baseball player/manager (born in Princeton, Nebraska). References External links *Lancaster County, Nebraska *University of Nebraska-Lincoln Extension in Lancaster County Category:Lancaster County, Nebraska Category:Counties of Nebraska Category:Lincoln metropolitan area Category:Place names of Lancashire origin in the United States